


It’s Hard to Say

by ladeedadaday



Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Probably ooc, WEBBY IS A LEX/ETHAN SHIPPER, awkward half sex?, in which they’re safe and they have a happy life, its gonna be awkward folks, not enough swearing honestly, poor hannah oh god the child shouldn’t hear that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: I feel like Hannah’s probably out of character.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Lex Foster & Hannah Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	It’s Hard to Say

“Lex, darling?” She lifted her head from his (No, that’s not right.) chest. “I need to talk to you about something.” She nodded, showing that she’d give Ethan her full attention. “Okay... um, I think I’m not a boy. But I’m not a girl either. I’m somewhere in between, I think.” 

She smiled and grabbed his (no, _their)_ hand. “That’s okay! I’m really happy for you Eth— do you want me to call you something else?” 

They shook their head. (There we go! That’s much better.) “I like Ethan.” 

“Okay, and pronouns?” Lex was grinning proudly, like she’d just made some sort of scientific breakthrough. 

“They and them feels right.” She couldn’t hold in her happiness anymore. She threw her arms around Ethan’s neck, and they were quick to reciprocate the spontaneous but absolutely welcomed hug. 

“I am so proud of you.” 

“I love you,” They mumbled into her neck. The pair released and they said it again. “I love you so much, baby.”

She couldn’t stop smiling. “Baby?” Ethan just nodded, smiling. “I don’t think you’ve ever called me baby before.” They shrugged. “I have just one more question. What are you wearing under your jacket?” 

“Just a button-down.” Lex grinned, and Ethan almost found it comical. She looked like the Cheshire Cat when she smiled like that. “Why are you smiling like that?”

”Button-downs are fun to take off you.” They saw where this was going. Lex had no shame when it came to stuff like this, even though they were both quite new to it. “Can I? Do you want to do this right now?” She asked. They nodded, and laid back on the bed. “Okay.”

“Take the reins, my love.” Lex straddled their hips and slowly unzipped their leather jacket. “Tease,” They mumbled, only for Lex to quickly shut them up, smacking her lips against theirs. “C’mon, keep going.” They whined against her lips. 

She pretended to think for a moment, “Oh... alright.” She began to unbutton their shirt slowly placing kisses along their chest as she went, occasionally sucking and licking the marks. “Does that feel okay?” She got a nod in response. “Verbal consent, please, babe.”

”Yeah, it feels good, keep going.” They rambled, squirming under Lex. “Oh, Lex...” She was getting closer to the bottom of the shirt, and she started grinding her hips. “Lex!” 

Finally, she got to the bottom of the shirt. Instead of continuing on Ethan, she began to shed her many layers of clothing. Ethan was practically drooling with each item of clothing she took off. “You’re gorgeous, Lex. I already knew that but... Jesus Christ, you’re so goddamn beautiful.” She smiled, dropping her hands from her chest and taking Ethan’s. 

“I’m so cold.” She whined. Ethan pulled her down and cuddled her into their side. 

“That’s ‘cause you never take off your jackets. Can I— this is weird— can I just have a minute to look at you?” Lex nodded, shyly. “Hey, don’t be scared, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you, or touch you, or anything. I promise. I just want to admire my girlfriend.” Lex smiled how at them and let herself relax into the bed. 

They couldn’t exactly ignore the bruises and scars on her body, and they noticed that Lex probably hadn’t been eating recently, but this wasn’t about being picky, it was just about Lex and making her feel pretty and comfortable. When their hands returned to her body, they were slow and gentle, until she was more comfortable with their hands being on her body and she started getting desperate. 

———————

Hannah pressed her ear against Ethan and Lex’s door. Her eyes widened when she heard Lex moan out, “So close, babe...just a little faster.” And she ran. 

However, her desperate escape had been noisy. Soon enough, Ethan and Lex were out of their room. Hannah noticed Ethan’s shirt was very messily buttoned and Lex was only wearing a few layers.

”What’s wrong, Banana? I thought you were asleep.” Lex offered her hand to Hannah, but she didn’t take it. Who knows where her hand might’ve just been?

”You screaming... I heard... woke up. Thought you were hurt. You were just...?” Hannah knew what she meant, but she was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to say those words.

Lex turned bright red. “Sorry, Banana. Ethan and I were just...” She looked to them for help, and they shrugged. “We... um... We were having alone time?” 

Ethan rolled their eyes, swallowing. “Sex. We were having sex, Banana.” Hannah saw Lex slap Ethan.

”Don’t hit him, Lexi! Told the truth... like you and mom.” She practically pounced on Lex. 

“Hey, no, she’s not like your mom. She was just teasing. It didn’t hurt and it won’t bruise, I promise.” Hannah nodded. “Is that okay?” 

“Okay. Webby says it’s okay.” They smiled at Hannah, and started thinking about how they’d explain themselves to Hannah. Lex returned to the dark bedroom and changed into pajamas while Ethan stayed outside with Hannah. 

Ethan kneeled down so they were level with Hannah’s ear. “Can I tell you a secret?” Hannah nodded again. 

“You’re sister is really pretty _and_ smart.” Hannah giggled, as if Ethan had just told her a joke that was so unfunny it made you want to laugh. “I mean it. I wanna marry her. Do you think she’d say yes?” Hannah nodded, eyes wide and grinning. 

“Webby thinks yes and Webby’s always right!” She whispered, excitedly. 

Well, now that they had the approval of a spider that lived in space, they were ready to propose. It’s sorta like the blessings of the parents, right? They knew they wouldn’t get that from Lex’s mom, so Hannah’s (and Webby’s) approval is the next best thing. “Go to sleep, Banana, okay?” 

She skipped off to bed and slept well. 

———————

“I’m sorry we had to stop tonight, babe. It was a lot of fun, though.” They nodded, placing their hands on Lex’s waist, silently asking for a green light. She nodded, leaning her head back into Ethan’s chest. 

They looked at each other in the mirror they stood in front of and appreciated everything about the other. 

“Lex?” Ethan whispered. She locked her eyes in theirs, blue meeting green. (They both found it hilarious that Lex was the one with green eyes.) “Would you marry me? I know we’re still young, but there’s nobody else Id ever want to spend my life with and you’re just so amazing and I love you and—!” She cut them off, crashing her lips into theirs. 

“You didn’t even let me answer, dork.” They anxiously awaited her answer, and she finally gave it. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” Once again, her lips found Ethan’s, and it was a whole before they separated. 

———————

Both Lex’s lips and Ethan’s were puffy and swollen the next morning, but neither of them would’ve changed a thing.

“I love you.” Lex whispered.

”Did you know we got Webby’s blessing?” Ethan said, mind wandering.

“Holy shit, really?” They nodded. “Awesome!” A few moments of silence hung in the air. “So, are you gonna come out to Hannah? No pressure, obviously, but if I use your pronouns she’s gonna get curious.” 

“I’m gonna tell her at some point. For now, I think I’d like to focus on my soon-to-be wife.” Lex grinned and it would’ve been safe to guess that they probably didn’t leave the bed for a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Hannah’s probably out of character.


End file.
